The present invention relates to a new and improved apparatus having coupling assemblies connected with force transmitting members.
A known steering apparatus is used in a vehicle to turn steerable vehicle wheels. This known steering apparatus includes an adjustable steering column through which force is transmitted from a manually rotatable steering wheel to steerable vehicle wheels. The adjustable steering column may include a plurality of force transmitting tubes and/or shafts which are interconnected by a plurality of coupling assemblies.
The coupling assemblies may be of the well known universal type. The coupling assemblies include a plurality of yokes which are interconnected by drive pins in a known manner to accommodate angular adjustment and variations in length of the force transmitting members. Known adjustable steering columns having this general construction are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,753,121; 4,972,732; 4,976,167; 5,363,716; and 5,439,252.